The invention relates to a vibratory device for compacting a substrate. Such a vibrarory device is usually used with a compacting plate which is installed on the substrate to be compacted. Such a vibrarory device includes balancing weights which rotate about an axis.
Such vibrarory devices are known as stampers, compacting plates, vibratory rollers, etc. and they are used to compact soil, concrete, tar, sand, etc.
The balancing weights when in rotation produce vibrations acting in all directions. The vibrations, especially those which are directed away from the ground to be compacted, negatively affect the working conditions of an operator of such a device. Besides, the uncontrolled vibrations negatively influence the driving mechanisms and other sensitive parts of the vibratory compactor.